deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando
Dio Brando, later known as just DIO, is the main antagonist from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and is the main antagonist for Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He fought Sakuya Izayoi in Episode 12 of One Minute Melee in Season 1. He also fought against Alucard from Hellsing in the 63rd episode of DBX Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * DIO vs Ahzek Ahriman (Abandoned) * Akuma vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter (Completed) * Dio Brando VS Bowser (By Des) * Dio Brando vs Carnage (Abandoned) * Dio Brando VS Cinder Fall (By Commander Ghost) * Dante VS Dio (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando Vs. Demitri Maximoff * DIO VS Diavolo (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando vs. Diego Brando * Deadpool vs Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Dracula vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Dio Brando vs. Elizabeth (Abandoned) * Emperor Palpatine vs Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Dio Brando vs Esdeath (By Derpurple) * Flandre Scarlet vs Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando VS Ganondorf (Completed) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348) * Dio Brando vs Griffith (Abandoned) * Guldo vs Dio Brando (By Kazamamishima) * Hades Izanami vs. Dio Brando (By GalacticAttorney) * Hiei vs Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Dio Brando VS Hisoka (Abandoned) * Dio Brando vs Hit * Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Jade Eternal vs Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando VS Jin Kisaragi (By Commander Ghost) * DIO VS Kars (Completed) * Kenshiro vs Dio Brando * Kirby vs Heaven Ascension DIO (Abandoned) * Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki (Completed) * Lex Luthor vs Dio Brando (By WarpStar930/WarpyNeko930) * Dio vs Loki (Completed) * Dio Brando vs M.O.D.O.K. (By DENSTIFY1) * M. Bison VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando vs The Mask (Completed) * Morrigan Aensland vs Dio Brando (By WarpStar930) * Nox vs Dio (Completed) * Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando * Raoh vs. Dio Brando (Completed) * Rachel Alucard vs. Dio Brando (By The Dark Shinigami) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Dio Brando (By ArachnoGia) * Remilia Scarlet vs. Dio Brando (By Fllflourine) * Dio Brando vs Sailor Pluto (By StarfoxSonicFan) * Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Sans vs. Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Scott Pilgrim vs Dio Brando (By Flourine) * Sebastian Michaelis VS Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Shadow vs Dio * Shadow Mikoto vs Dio Brando (Completed) * Dio Brando Vs. Shao Kahn (Abandoned) * Shinki vs Heaven Ascension DIO * Dio Brando vs Silver the Hedgehog (By Quauntonaut and ImagoDesattrolante) * Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Heaven Ascension DIO vs Ultron Sigma (Abandoned) * Ultimate Life Form DIO (Jorge Joestar) Vs Heaven Ascension DIO (Eyes Of Heaven) * Dio Brando vs. Vampire Hunter D * Dio Brando vs Wario (Completed) * Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi * Dio Vs Zetta Battles Royale * JoJo Main Villains Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Vampire Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 4 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * The Anti-Monitor * Bane * Blade * Darkseid * Eddie Brock * Itachi Uchiha * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Junko Enoshima (Dangaronpa) * Kang the Conqueror * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Madara Uchiha * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Morlun * Reaper (Overwatch) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) * Sanji (One Piece) * Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) History Dio was born in the gutters of 19th century London as the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised for working his mother to an early grave. Having secretly poisoned him, Dario dies, telling Dio of the debt George Joestar believed he owes him twelve years prior and instructs him to use his wiles to take the Joestar fortune. Welcomed by George as a member of the family, Dio attempted to muscle the fortune by terrorizing Jonathan Joestar. But being caught off-guard by Jonathan's eventual retaliation after getting his love Erina Pendleton involved, Dio decides to bid his time until he proceeds to poison George while killing Jonathan with a stone mask that he assumed was a torture device. But Dio later learned the mask turns its wearer into a vampire, using it on himself when his murder plot is exposed with a new ambition to take over Britain itself. Though Jonathan managed to decapitate him, Dio survived and killed his rival during his honeymoon across the Atlantic in an attempt to take the Joestar's body as his own. Despite Jonathan's attempt to kill his nemesis by sinking the ship they were it in, Dio succeeded in taking his rival's body and confined himself in a specially-prepared casket until 1983 when divers salvage it. Travelling the world before making his presence known in 1987, working to remove the last traces of Jonathan's blood to gain full control of his new body, Dio becomes the nemesis of Jonathan's great-grandson Jotaro Kujo as he attempts to wipe out the Joestar line. Death Battle Info * Age: 12-13 (Part 1, Chapter 1-4), 20-21 (Chapter 6 onwards) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (105 kg) * Occupation: College Student (Formerly), Boss of a Criminal Empire * Hobby: Tormenting Joestars Powers & Abilities * Capable of fighting bare-fisted which he learned while living in the slums of London. * Naturally intelligent as he is cunning and perceptive while using his charisma to manipulate others like his followers or the many women he charmed through his life. ** Calm, collective, and strategic, especially in Part 3. ** When pushed to a corner, Dio discards his façade and becomes murderously unstable. Vampire * Inhuman Strength: Attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash (Volleys of substantially-sized emeralds flying at speeds of at least FTL). ** After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to pick up and drop a steamroller on Jotaro. * Inhuman Speed: Also possesses enhanced speed and agility being able to barely react to Star Platinum's fists inches away from his skull and capable of deflecting Kakyoin's Emerald Splashes by himself. * Enhanced Sense: Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, despite being a few meters away, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. * Bloodsucking: Unlike stereotypical vampires, JoJo Vampires like Dio suck blood through tentacles in his fingers; he is able to regenerate through drinking blood this way. * Regeneration: Can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it and can still regenerate from being blown into pieces (ex. Straits being blown up). His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts (Ex. When he was still alive as a head in a jar). * Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Is able to pressurize bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets powerful enough to slice metal and stone. When Dio uses this ability for the first time, they were shown to be able to even reach clouds miles above his location. * Vaporizing Freeze Technique: By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue with a touch. This technique is fast enough to freeze a full grown man from the neck down in an instant. * Fusion: Capable of grafting parts of different creatures together to create hybrids, having used it to create half-human pets while in Windknights Lot and later grafted his bodiless head on the decapitated body of Jonathan. * Spores/Evil Implants: Can create parasites that he can use to take control of others, inserting them into their brains. If they are removed, the spores grow tentacles and attempt to kill both their former host and their would-be killer. * Hypnosis: Hypnotizing a Jack the Ripper and village boy into doing his bidding (Anime Only). * Teleportation: Shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness (Anime Only). * Healing: Can heal other people's wounds (Ex. Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it). * Resurrection: Can bring people back to life as vampires by splashing his own blood on the body (Ex. Bringing Vanilla Ice back as a vampire after the former dying from cutting open his own neck). Stand: The World * Super Strength, Senses, Speed: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. * Its main offence is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. * Time Stop: Stops time, allowing itself and DIO to act within the duration of the time stop (5 seconds in his weakened state, 9 seconds and increasing by a second every time he activates the ability in his awakened state). Stand: Hermit Purple 2 * Hermit Purple 2 is Jonathan Joestar's Stand that DIO is able to use because he has control over Jonathan's body. Hermit Purple 2 has shown use Spirit Photography similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple but it also has the ability to view someone's mental weakness (E.g. Kakyoin's loneliness and Polnareff's want for revenge), with this information DIO can manipulate people. Heaven Ascension DIO * Heaven Ascension DIO has all the previous abilities of the original canon version of DIO. * A more obvious teleportation. * Instantaneous Regeneration. * Can resurrect the dead. * Mind Control. * Can cast lightning bolts. * Dimensional and Time Travel. The World Over Heaven * A Time Stop (How long DIO can stop time for is unknown). * Reality Warping: Allows DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants (except for his Stand's range), steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any defense that the series has to offer (As he has shown when he overwrote the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem) ** However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major limitation; It can only be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the Stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it (Though it has been shown that DIO can create mysterious gas-like entities that can move and anything that they touch can be reality warped by DIO). Ultimate Life Form DIO (Jorge Joestar) * Has all the previous abilities of the original canon Dio Brando. * The Ultimate Life Form: Gained from drinking Kars' blood, DIO has become an Ultimate Life Form like Kars, but not to the degree like him. He gains an increase in strength and heavily increased regeneration abilities. He hasn't shown the abilities of Ultimate Kars (Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, and Power Mimicry). * Soul Splitting: DIO can split a piece of his own soul out of his body and place it inside of another individual. When his soul is inserted, it will begin to take over their body until they become Dio himself, both physically and mentally. This was how he created his double for Part III: Stardust Crusaders with Giorno's body. Stand: The World Ultimate * The World Ultimate: The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It uses melee attacks. It is also acausal, as seen by completely ignoring the effects of Gold Experience Requiem and strangling it. * Time Stop: The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time for up to an hour. The Passion * The Passion: The Passion is actually Johnathan Joestar's stand that DIO has access to thanks to taking over Johnathan's body. It originally appears as a secondary ability as a crown of thorns on DIO's head. Once Kars takes out The World Ultimate's Stand Disc and destroys it, The Passion makes its full appearance as a Stand. It looks similar to the biblical icon, Jesus Christ, and has the same crown of thorns DIO originally had on his head. * 'Bloodline Precognition: '''With The Passion, DIO is able to look into the detailed future of himself and anyone in his (The Joestar) bloodline. It is unknown how far into the future he can look into, but it allows him to plan for anything and everything that could pose as an issue to him and change the future in any way he desires. This was how he got past his original fated death in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders and how he knew when to set his plan into action. Feats * Broke a steel spear in half with one hand. ** Has been stated that he became several times stronger after this. * Caught Dire's attack, Dire is able to move so fast that he created after images (At least 200 mph). * Dio's speed has been compared to a cheetah in the series (A cheetah's top speed is 75 mph). * Can react to Jonathan who can move faster the Tarkus who is faster than the eye can track. * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff. * Survived a massive ship explosion when he was just a head. * Can lift over his head, drop and punch a steamroller with ease. * His stand can stop time for more nine seconds with a universal range (The stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) being able to stop a new universe being created (A speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World in Stone Ocean). * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and diamond-breaking punch making his stand easily around Faster-Than-Light. * Discovered the existence of Made in Heaven so that Pucci could manifest it. * It appears he can react at Faster-Than-Light speeds himself without the use of his Stand. * Took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (One even straight to the skull) and survived feeling nauseous and only strong enough to crawl around. * Can handle several Hamon users at a time and even prevent Hamon from touching him being able to freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it. * Technically killed Part 1 protagonist Jonathan Joestar and Part 2 protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3. * Killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (In approx. less than 2 minutes), Dire In about five seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon Master Will A. Zeppeli with one move. * Heaven Ascension DIO erased every Funny Valentine across the entire multiverse from existence. * Heaven Ascension DIO killed all of the protagonists and their teammates aside from Jotaro Kujo. * Ultimate Life Form DIO was able to reduce Ultimate Life Form Kars to a puddle of gore per attack, though Kars would regenerate from it (In Jorge Joestar, Kars flipped Britain). Flaws * Extremely arrogant & cocky, he prefers to humiliate an opponent and feel superior rather than simply finish them off quickly and efficiently. ** Though a majority of his plans involve making the Joestar line suffer, Dio underestimated them and actually assured his own defeat by them. The best example would be his rivalry with Jonathan Joestar, having been defeated by him three times despite learning from their first bout how powerful Jonathan can get if pushed enough. ** Despite knowing how dangerous Jotaro was, he still toyed with him, even after Star Platinum unlocked its time stop ability. * Dio has said that his occasional outburst of anger is one of his biggest weakness, making him act irrationally and more often than not ruining his plans. * All damage dealt to The World transfers to Dio. * Weak to Sunlight and Hamon based attacks which can disintegrate him in seconds. * Heaven Ascension DIO's ability to rewrite reality is dependant on The World Over Heaven's arms being able to hit the target if its arms are destroyed then DIO can't rewrite reality. * The Passion can only predict the future of the Joestar's and DIO's future, no-one else's. Gallery DIO HttF.png|Part 3 DIO: Heritage for the Future Dio-brando.jpg|Dio Brando Part 1 in ASB DioBrando_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 1) DIO_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3) DIO ASB.jpg|Part 3 DIO: All-Star Battle 3804826-1462776761-tumbl.gif|Young Dio making an entrance at the Joestar estate. KONO DIO DA.jpg|"You thought your first kiss would be from Jojo. But it was I, Dio!" DioBrandoP.png|Part 1 Manga Dio tumblr_nbqu2q2PPY1sh11j9o8_400.png|DIO seems a bit split up at the moment. DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO & The World DIO SS2.gif|DIO SS2 THE WORLD!.gif|THE WORLD! TOKI YO TOMARE!.gif|TOKI YO TOMARE! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA.gif|ROAD ROLLER DA! WRRRRRRRY.gif|WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|Full ROAD ROLLER DA gif MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.gif|The World's machinegun punches (IT'S USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USSSELESS~!) Knife Happy.png|Knife Arousement ZA WARUDO Background.jpg|The World Background You're Watching Me Aren't You.jpg|"You're watching me, aren't you? Joseph Joestar!" stand power.jpg|Handsome "The World" escaperoute4dio.jpg|THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! c78.gif|SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ZA WARUDO WAS GONNA STEAMROLL ME, I THREW MY SHARPEST KNIFE AT HIS HEAD 1a1.gif|Its a new law in Egypt 6e3.gif|Dodging his past self's attack. 503.jpg|Diorgasm has been reached tumblr_npwe0uvC8x1qlf1q2o1_500.png|All of DIO's Quality Faces raCEAz9.png|Close Up of DIO's "Was Planned All Along" Face tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4tyb6yfcjig40ocgcosg8008s_640.png|Do as he says 1zfhocw.png|Look all those knives, you think he hid them in his pants? yXBlMGO.png|Sexy Side Face JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Dio Brando shaking his fist.png|Dio Brando shaking his fist Novel_Dio.png|Ultimate Life Form DIO from Jorge Joestar. Novel_The_World.jpg|Ultimate Life Form DIO's Stand The World Ultimate. Novel_Passion.jpg|Ultimate Life Form DIO's second Stand The Passion. Hermit_Purple_2.jpg|Dio using Jonathan's Stand Hermit Purple 2. Videos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Boxers Category:British Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Old Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Undead Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Returning DBX Combatants